The invention relates to a two-output voltage test system, and particularly relates to a two-output voltage test system that can simultaneously perform two test modes to reduce the total testing time and to increase the whole measure efficiency.
In general, prior voltage test system use staged test to achieve the purpose of product testing, wherein the total test time is the sum of the time spent for each test. However, when massive amount of voltage tests are used, it will take a very long testing time and affect the production yield.
For example, in a prior voltage test system, in general, the testing times are: 3 seconds for the ground resistance test, 3 seconds for the voltage test, and 1 second for the leakage current test, thus the total test time of said prior test system will be 7 seconds (i.e. 3+3+1 seconds), which does not include the delay time or manual test time during test period. Therefore in the 24 hours of a day it is possible to perform 86400 seconds÷7 seconds=12342 tests.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a time conserving voltage system that can measure at least two tests simultaneously, so that it is possible to reduce total test time arid to increase the production yield.
Referring to FIG. 2B, which is a time flow chart showing the operation of a two-output voltage test system according to present invention, in which examples of measurement on the ground resistance (GR) and AC voltage durability (WAC) were shown. The system of present invention uses two groups constituted of a A/C converter, a buffer, a sinusoidal wave generator, a power amplifier, and a micro-processing controller for simultaneously performing the measurement of the ground resistance (GR) and AC voltage durability (WAC). Since those measurements were taken simultaneously and the micro-processing controller also output all signals measured at the same time, therefore the measuring time is still 3 seconds.
As described above, the testing time according to present invention referred to simultaneous measurement of the ground resistance (GR) and AC voltage durability (WAC), therefore said testing time will be for example 3 seconds. If added to 1 second spent on automatic measurement for leakage current, it is possible to perform 86400 seconds÷4 seconds=21600 tests in the 24 hours of a day, which has almost double the efficiency comparing to 12342 tests in the prior measurement.